Thunder Storms
by StormChildren
Summary: (PRNS-Hurricanger) AU of Arising Tempest. What happens when you lie? What happens when you run? Find out...
1. Lies and Consequence

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their Sentai counter parts belong to their respected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Ragemoon's Note's:** This is another universe of mine and Monkey's Arising Tempest universe. Consider this parallel to the other.   
**Monkey's Notes:** This story will make Christa look basically like a bitch. She is a liar and a very ungrateful brat. Although this story uses some of the timeline from our other stories it is a completely different story and in no way depicts the real personality and habits of Christa or any other character depicted and used. 

**Thunder Storms**

By   
Ragemoon   
And   
Monkey-chan 

Chapter 1: Lies and Consequence 

    In the beach house by the ocean in blue bay harbor, a small female was in her room. She did not appear to be happy at all. She was poking at one of her pillows. She had a particular look on her face.   
    Chris sat up in her bed. She was very angry. Both Shi and Hunter had forbidden her to ride her bike and motorcycle until after the first of the year. Christa really did not understand either's reasoning. What she did not realize was they wanted her to be truly strong before she started her fave sport. That's what Shi had been doing was slowing building the strength in her room mate's arm.   
    That was four months away and she had already been ground ridden for eight months because of broken arm. She had been given the news a week ago by the doctor, he had said she could ride again and not have to worry about anything, she had made a full recovery and had rebuilt her strength in her arm to what it was before. An idea popped in her head. She stood and grabbed her backpack and packed her racing suit and gloves.   
    She dressed and headed into the kitchen to find Shi, Dustin and Hunter sitting and eating. She grabbed an apple from the dish in the center of the table and bit it as she sat down.   
    "Want anything else?" Shi asked her. Shi eyed her for she sensed Christa was up to something. She had that look in her eye. Shi wondered if Christa was going to lie again to get her way. She was truly tired of all the deceit the little ninja liked to spin. For Christa did not realize she was walking very a very thin line with Shi and Hunter.   
    Both wanted to treat her like an adult. But she pulls something like what she was going to pull. For Shi could sense it and the two felt like she was not truly ready too be considered an adult.   
    "Nah...I'm going out with some of the girls today and we're thinking about going out to lunch." she lied. They believed her because she usually went out with her friends. Well Hunter and Dustin did. Shi leveled the small ninja a look and said nothing.   
    Getting up and taking her apple with her she threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her keys. Heading to the garage she grabbed her gear and pads and threw them into the cab of the truck. Her bike was at ops, Hunter and Shi had put it there to keep her from riding.   
    She knew it was there because it really only took a little to get Cyber Cam to tell one something. So she drove to ops and walked in. No one was there so she headed into the back and got her bike and loaded it into the back of the truck. She pulled out her cell phone and called track management. The track was closed that day to the public but you could call and ride during a scheduled time and ride alone and undisturbed. The said she could come by and ride. So she climbed back into her truck and headed to the track.   
    She was sitting atop of her bike at the starting line of the track. She was trying to relax herself and flexed her arm before putting her helmet on and starting the engine. She did ten laps and looked at her stop watch. She was ten minutes slower than she usually was.   
    "Oh well, I'll try again later." she parked her bike and started to take off her gloves when her morpher beeped. Checking for people she gave the go ahead.   
    "Chris, the other's need you. There in the quarry beside the track." Cameron said in urgency. She could almost feel it. She knew her beloved was not panicked but he was not to thrilled.   
    Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be riding she grabbed her helmet and headed off to the others on her bike. She crested the hill and took Choobo and the attacking Kelzacks by surprise. Jumping off her bike and ripping down to her ninja gear she helped the others defeat the enemy.   
    When the others were talking Chris tried to slip away, but when ones roommate is Shi Tomoe and one's brother is Hunter Trejo, one doesn't get away with much. Both were angry and she could tell.   
    "I thought we said no riding until the first of the year." Hunter said softly disappointment colored his voice. He could not believe after everything Christa was still lying to get her way.   
    Christa drew herself up haughtily not caring that her words would almost cost her a home. She would not find a place to live in all of Blue Bay. "No, you said no riding. I want to ride and therefore I will. You can't tell me what to do anymore dear brother. I'm old enough to take care of myself and make my own decisions."   
    "Damnit Christa-Jean." Hunter growled shaking his head. "You're not eighteen yet. Do you want foster care?"   
    Chris turned to Shi hoping for a little back up the storm caller was way angrier than Hunter was. Realizing she wasn't going to get any help she faced her older brother alone. They all saw a thunderstorm roll in over head. For the sky was almost black. Christa belatedly realized she really made Shi angry. "Damnit what Hunter? Are you mad because I don't listen to every little word you say?"   
    "No, I'm mad because you never listen, I almost LOST you, I will not let you lose your life just to ride motoX when you are still not ready." Hunter shook his head. "You need to be conditioned back to do it. I don't want you hurt if your arm gives out."   
    Christa unaware she was treading on for she did not care. She went on icily. "You won't let me? I wasn't aware I needed your permission, and isn't that the same excuse you used when I asked if you would be okay with me going out with Cam?"   
    "And what if it is." Hunter eyed her. His sister was not in the best of moods. He also knew that Cameron was watching this. Cameron had agreed with him and the storm caller on Christa needing to take things easy.   
    He had a feeling his baby sister just messed up more then making Shi mad. Cameron was most likely just as angry. It upset the samurai when Christa lied to get her way. He had a feeling she was not going to get help from that quarter either.   
    "Damnit Hunter, I am NOT a baby, so stop treating me like the poor defenseless little sister." Christa crossed her arms. Not realizing she was making a mistake. She didn't not realize it till it all caught up to her.   
    Hunter eyed her. He was trying to give her the benefit. Just like Sensei Omono had told him too. Hunter was beginning to wonder. "But you are, you're my little sister and it's my job to protect you from these things."   
    "Protect me, Protect me from what. You've already missed every time I needed your protection. Where were you Hunter. Safe or away, that's where. You were never there when I needed you most. And you know what. I don't need you riding in on your white horse to save me and to tell me what I can and can't do. You aren't my father." Christa said haughtily.   
    Before Hunter could answer thunder cracked and lightening struck overhead. Rain poured from the sky and Chris turned to face Shi. In a split second Shi's hand connected with Chris's face sending the girl backwards.   
    "You ungrateful brat. I can't believe after all everyone's done for you, you just throw it back in their face." Christa shrank back from Shi. She could tell the older girl was quivering in anger. "If you think you can survive on your own than gather your things and get the hell out of my house. Oh and I am calling the courts when I get home, if you want aaway from me so bad then we'll make it so you are away." Shi turned her back and walked away. Hunter followed behind.   
    Chris turned to the others. She realized what Shi had said about the courts her eyes widened for Shi was her guardian. Shi could place her in foster care. But at that moment Christa did not care she was too angry to think properly.   
    "I'm sorry." was all she said before she went to her bike and sped off to her truck. She packed her gear and headed to Shi's. Upon entering her room she grabbed her bag and thrust all her possessions in it and headed back to the truck. Throwing it into the passengers seat she sped off and headed away from Blue Bay Harbor.   
    Everyone was headed to Shi's minus Shi and Hunter to try and get Chris to stay. Sensei was with them. Upon arriving they ran to her room and were greeted with the sight of nothing. Everything precious to the small ninja was gone. The room held a cold empty feeling to it.   
    An envelope lay on the bed. It was addressed to them all. Tori opened it and emptied the contents. There was a letter to each. She passed the letters around and set Shi's and Hunter's aside. Each read silently the words of sadness, love and departure Chris had left them.   
    Blake had tears streaming down his cheeks as did Cameron and Tori. Tori and Blake hugged each other and that's when Hunter and Shi walked in. Pure shock crossed both of their faces, they didn't really think she would leave, but she did.   
    Tori handed them their notes and followed the boys out.   
    Shi opened her note and was greeted with Chris's flowing script. 

**_Dear Shi, _**

I hope you happy now. Monkey has left the building. I realize this is prolly all my fault but in all honesty I don't need parents telling me what to do. I'm sorry I lied, but not that I went riding. I need to make my own decisions and choices. Please take care of Hunter and everything I left is yours to do with as you see fit. I have currently left Blue Bay, but I will be back soon. I will still help you defeat Lothor but I won't be moving back anytime soon. 

Laters,   
Monkey 

    Hunter's letter basically said the same thing. 

**_Dear Brother, _**

I hope you happy now. I realize this is prolly all my fault but in all honesty I don't need parents telling me what to do. I'm sorry I lied, but not that I went riding. I need to make my own decisions and choices. Please take care of Shi and Blake. I have currently left Blue Bay, but I will be back soon. I will still help you defeat Lothor but I won't be moving back anytime soon. 

Laters,   
Monkey 

    Hunter felt a piece of himself harden once again. He was still mad but realized what he had caused by trying to keep his sister out of harms way. He sat on her bed and put his head in his hands.   
    Shi sat next to him and sighed. "I guess we screwed up big time, ne?"   
    "Yeah, Guess we did." he said chuckling softly.   
    "Not really." Cameron sighed. "When she comes back we are though." Everyone looked at the quiet tech whiz. "I will not put up with this." He looked at his letter. "I feel like she used me. How many times has she lied to us all. And we are going to forgive her so easy." He shook his head his own heart hardened.   
    Hunter nodded. "Shi has already called the courts and reported Christa's actions. They will either bring her back here, Or place her in Juvenile detention."   
    Tori and Shane looked at each other.   
    "You got to be kidding right?" Shane asked.   
    "No." Shi sighed. "Christa seems to forget she owns nothing. Yes I bought her the truck but it's in my name."   
    Blake sighed. "Stolen?" He shook his head.   
    "Unauthorized use." Shi looked at him. "Christa will be back and in far worse trouble. For I will not let her cool her heels in juvenile detention, If she wants freedom, she will have to earn it. No racing, no driving, no going out until further notice."   
    Sensei agreed. "Yes she shall be punished for these rash actions. She will not like it but she will serve the consequences for her choices." 

    Meanwhile Christa looked back in her review mirror and saw flashing lights of a police care behind her. She frowned looking at her speed gauge she was doing the speed limit. She pulled over. The police care parked behind her.   
    She watched as the police man got out and tapped on her window. "License and registration please."   
    She gave them to him.   
    "Can you please step out of the car?" The officer asked.   
    Christa frowned but got out. "Why am I getting out?" Looking at him.   
    "This truck was reported as missing." The officer said turning Christa around. "Hands on the truck." Christa did as she was told she felt like ice had been poured on her. She had forgotten that the truck was in Shi's name. "You have the right to remain silent." She heard the officer read her, her rights.   
    She then allowed herself to be loaded in the back of the police cruiser. She was numb. Her mind went back to something Shi once told her. "Life and choices have consciences. Make a bad one and you will pay for it." She realized at that moment she was. 

    At the police station, Christa sat in a jail cell brooding. She had called Blake and told him what happened. She knew the others would be coming. She heard footsteps. Looking up she was greeted by Shi, Blake and Hunter.   
    All looked at her sadly.   
    "Don't say a word C." Shi's voice was sad. "Cute letters by the way. You seem to have forgotten I am your guardian." She looked at the smaller ninja. "I could press charges you know."   
    Christa paled at Shi's soft words. She realized she messed up worse then normal.   
    "Why do you keep up all this lying?" Blake asked her. The question coming from Blake hit her harder then it would have coming from either Shi or Hunter. For Blake had a hurt look in his eyes that cut Christa to the bones.   
    "But I am not going to." Shi sighed. Shaking her head, Hunter squeezed her shoulder. She flashed him a small sad smile. "Officer Ryan please let my charge out of her cage."   
    The officer appeared and let Christa out. A subdued group went though and got her stuff back.   
    They drove back to Shi's beach house. "You know what I just realized Shi." Blake said to break the unease and the quiet that had descended upon the truck. "Your beach house has become the Tomoe-Trejo-Hanson household."   
    "Very true. You both stay there now don't you." Shi smiled wanly. "I am disappointed. In all of this. Christa's handling of the situation, and my own handling of it."   
    Christa did not know what to say for once. Silence once again reigned over the truck as Hunter drove back to the beach house that was all their homes now.   
    Upon entering the house Hunter lead Christa, gently but firmly, to the main room of the house. Everyone sat waiting for them to arrive and Chris felt the glares and hurt radiating from each, Cameron in particular. She realized from the way she knew him and what she had done, that she had just lost the most important person in her life forever.   
    Hunter sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. Blake sat on her other side and Shi on the other side of Hunter.   
    Sensei looked at the small ninja who he knew was trying hard to keep her emotions hidden. He spoke softly but firmly, there was no leeway in his words. "I am very disappointed in your actions. Not only did you disobey your guardian and your brother, but you broke the law. You will train for a total of six hours everyday under mine and Shi's supervision until further notice. You are also stripped of your ranger duties until in such time we all agree you have earned them back. You are forbidden to go out unless it is necessary, you will not be driving or riding for a long time. After school you are to come straight home unless you are told otherwise. The first time these rules are broken the consequences will become worse. Do you understand?"   
    "Yes, Sensei." was all she said. She knew she had messed up big time and there was no easy way to fix this.   
    Hunter took her morpher off of her wrist. Christa looked at him there was a hurt look in her brother's eyes. "You had to act like a child. You shall be treated like one. Till you can prove to us all that you're an adult."   
    Christa blushed at her brothers words.   
    "You can go to your room now, We'll call you for dinner." Shi said. Not even looking at the girl who she held guardianship over. She stared out the French doors out into the ocean.   
    Chris thought about telling her she wasn't hungry but figured she better not say anything. She got up and walked to her room. She put her things back where they belonged and sat on her bed and sighed. "Way to go Trejo. Fucked yourself real good this time didn't you." She did not even hear her boyfriend come in her room. Not until he spoke.   
    "Actually you did more than screw yourself." Cameron's hardened voice greeted her ears like a hot iron. His displeasure with her was apparent with his words.   
    "Cam, I'm so---"   
    "Your what? Sorry? Save it. If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have lied to us, to me. I thought you loved me, guess I was wrong because people don't lie to those they love. It's over. I can't stand you like this. I won't tolerate it. I opened myself up to you, do you know how hard that was? I loved you, I truly did. But you make me feel used and unloved. Goodbye Chris. I hope you life is a happy one." And he walked out of her life, possibly forever.   
    Christa threw herself on her bed and cried. For the reality of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She lost her freedom. Lost her boyfriend and lost the respect of everyone in less then twenty-four hours.   
    A knock brought her out of her self-loathing. She hated herself at the moment. She looked up and saw her brother Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin stood in her doorway. She turned away from them. No one said anything so she did. "If you came to yell at me do it. I deserve it. I screwed up and I'm sorry. I have no right to feel sorry for myself, and you know what I don't. I want to fix this, to bad I can't."   
    Blake sat down across from her. "Sis, I love you and I always will, but you're right. We are mad at you. You lied to us, disobeyed us and tried to pin it on everyone else. But, we'll talk later in private, just you and me. Come here." She did and he hugged her tightly. "No matter how bad you screw up know nothing will ever make me hate you or love you any less. You're still my baby sister. Now come on, dinners ready."   
    Chris sat at the table beside Blake and Shane. She didn't eat anything, The guilt and pain was so intense. She pushed her food around and turned to her brother. "May I be excused?"   
    Blake looked at Shi, who nodded her approval. "Yes, you may." he said facing her. She got up and walked back to her room and fell asleep. Her dreams were terrible and she really didn't sleep well so when Shi woke her up at 4:30 to start her morning training she was exhausted.   
    She dressed in her workout cloths and followed Shi to the dojo. Sensei was waiting for them and stood on Shi's shoulder as the two watched Chris run through her katas twice before doing 10 laps around the dojo mat and starting all over again. Ten times she did this, not complaining, not stopping, and just doing as she was told.   
    "You may stop now." Shi said four hours later.   
    Christa bowed to both, and watched as they left. She collapsed in a heap on the dojo floor. She had never been worked that hard before. She had been pushed way past her limits and she could feel it. The pain in her chest was so intense she thought she was going to explode. She stood on shaky legs and went to get a shower.   
    She was running late, Shi thrust a breakfast bar at her. "Eat this silly monkey. You will need your strength. Lunch is in your backpack. Don't even think about doing a work out at school."   
    Christa nodded and gobbled her breakfast and ran to the end of the road to catch the bus. When lunch time came around She debated on working out but decided that having Shi mad at her was not high on her list. Considering her guardian was already not to pleased with her. So she ate the high carb lunch that Shi had made her.   
    When she arrived home, she did her homework and immediately was back in the dojo to finish her daily workout. She went and got dinner when Blake fetched her. Dinner was taken in silence. No one spoke to each other. After dinner, Monkey did the dishes with Dustin's help. She then went quietly went to her room. She changed into her Pjs and went to sleep. Her dreams were still less then pleasant.   
    Repeating what she had done that same morning. She went all out and beyond in her workout. Pushing herself under Shi's and Sensei's watch. Once they were gone for Shi was going to make breakfast once more.   
    Christa collapsed again when Shi and sensei left, only this time when she got up she immediately fell back down. She tried to call for Shi but couldn't. Her entire body went rigid and she could feel herself falling into darkness. Her last conscious thought was, "Some one help me."   
    Shi was heading back to the house when she felt something very wrong. "Something feels off Sensei." The storm caller frowned.   
    Sensei sensed it as well. "Go back to the dojo. I fear you may be right. We both my be right."   
    When she slid open the rice panel she saw Chris laying unconscious on the floor. Shi walked over to the smaller girl. Feeling Christa's forehead she found that the girl was burning up and her body was extremely tense.   
    Shi shook her head not feeling any sympathy toward Christa. For she knew what had caused this break down. Shi knew it was sheer guilt that had caused Christa's body to react.   
    She picked the girl up and carried her into the house. Frowning she could not believe this. Though Shi knew she would not back off from what she said. She also knew Sensei would not either. She caught the small sensei's eyes and nodded. They both knew what was causing this.   
    Hunter was in the kitchen with Dustin when Shi walked in carrying Chris. They both looked at her. For Hunter was cooking waffles that morning. He had just finished them off. Dustin had been sneaking bites. Much to Hunter's amusement.   
    Blake and Tori shook their heads. And Shane smiled softly at his friend's antics. The only notable person who was not present was Cameron. His not being there really bothered Shi. For she missed the wit of the green wearing samurai.   
    They all turned to see Shi sat her on the futon in the living area and went into the kitchen and grabbed several ice packs and a bottle of water. Placing an ice pack on her head with a cloth underneath to prevent cold burns she watched as the girls body temp slowly reached its normal level.   
    Hunter sighed walking over to Shi. "Now her own body is punishing her." He eyed his sister and shook his head. "We should have known that would happen."   
    "In a way it's a call for sympathy, but she gains none." Shi sighed rubbing her forehead. "This is like all the other times she pulled stuff like this. I am done with forgiving her instantly."   
    "You're not the only one." Hunter nodded and squeezed the stormcaller's shoulder. "You are most definitely not the only one."   
    Blake sighed looking at Shi and Hunter. He agreed to a certain limit. He knew his little sister. She was pushing herself and she wasn't sleeping well, but at he same time he didn't hold much sympathy for her either. She had lied one to many times and he was angry with her.   
    Chris slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into the faces of her not so much friends anymore. They still where her friends. Christa just needed to realize how much she hurt them with her deceit and lies. She winced a little before sitting up. Before anyone could say anything she spoke.   
    "Yeah, yeah, yeah, no sympathy, I know. I screwed up and I don't expect any sympathy or remorse. Now if you will allow me I will go shower and return." She got up and slowly walked to her room. Showering and changing she made her way to the kitchen again. She ate only a little, still unable to eat very much and left to catch the bus.   
    That day was terrible. She got into a fight and was sent home with three days of suspension. She feared the worst when Shi arrived to pick her up....Alone.   
    Shi eyed her charge as she drove. "Three days for a fight you should not have been in." The storm caller sighed. "Community service I think." Christa sighed as Shi spoke and went on. "I think that will help in your attitude. I know of a few places that need people to help. Abused woman's shelter, soup kitchen."   
    Christa sighed and said softly. "I cannot just stay home and enjoy my three days off?"   
    "Nope." Shi smirked. "Nope you cannot."   
    They pulled up in the driveway and Shi parked. Christa went directly to her room feeling dejected.   
    Shi looked over at Hunter who smiled grimly. "She is lucky I did not come get her."   
    Shi nodded. "I know. I am going to make a few phone calls." 

    Chris sat in her room....alone. She hadn't even been the one who started the fight, yet here she was sitting at home. She pulled her shirt off and looked in the mirror. She had bruise all along her rib cage where the boy had kicked her. She reached into the cabinet and sighed when she pulled out an empty pot. It was empty.   
    "Why is the whole world against me?" She noticed her razor sitting on the counter. She'd attempted suicide before.....but as quickly as the thought entered her head it was gone. She took the razor and threw it into the drawer.   
    She pulled on a sports bra and walked back to her room. She passed the fulllength body mirror and sighed to herself walking over to the bed and sitting. She'd noticed over the past few days that her body had been healing slower and slower. She ate less and less. Her body, was slowly reverting back to the way it was before she had powers.   
    She sighed looking at her hands. "Why do I keep making stupid choices?" She wondered aloud. "I hurt those I care for. And they have no choice but to react back."   
    On Shi's deck, Hunter looked at Arashi and Blake the three stood together and sighed. Hunter ran his hand though his hair. "What are we going to do with Christa?"   
    Blake sighed. "Treat her with care. Get her back into training. Give her a chance to prove herself." He looked at his brother and his sister's guardian. "That is what we should do."   
    Arashi nodded. "She can earn what she lost back. I will make sure her training is lighter then what I personally do."   
    The three nodded and sighed all hoping that Christa would be able to land on her feet and turn around from what she had put herself in. 


	2. Changed Hearts

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their Sentai counter parts belong to their respected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Thunder Storms**

By   
Ragemoon   
And   
Monkey-chan 

Chapter 2: Changed Hearts 

    One week later, Cameron stood looking out into the sea. His face had a melancholy look to it. He looked like a man whose heart had been ripped out and trodden upon. He sighed wondering why he allowed anyone to get close to him.   
    His mind focused on one person then it let them go. For the samurai no longer wished to think of that person. He was moody for he could not believe he been deceived by his own heart.   
    Cameron was resolved in not letting anyone close again. 

    Elsewhere, Christa sighed feeling blue. She knew that Cameron would never return to her. For she had broken a rule that would never heal. She had lied to those she loved. She felt someone join her. Looking next to her she was surprised to see Dustin sitting next to her.   
    "Stop the pity party, Dude." Dustin said softy. "You made bad choices and now you're going to have to live with the consequences." He looked at her. His smile was melancholy. He gently traced her face with his fingers. "If you ever want to talk, I am here, Dude."   
    He turned away and looked out into the ocean.   
    Christa looked over at the yellow wearing young man surprised by his words. "Ummm...Dustin...."   
    "Yeah" he said turning to face her again.   
    "Thanks....for everything." she said before returning to looking at the ocean. It was then that she felt as if a part of her died. She felt Cameron turn away from her forever and his heart harden into stone. "Oh God, I think Cam's in trouble....." She said wincing slightly. 

    At the house Shi felt the same thing. She immediately took off running to the cliffs and the hurt Samurai. Upon arriving she looked at Cameron walking up to him in her normal silence she hugged him. "Don't close yourself off."   
    He looked at her. "Why shouldn't I?" He looked at her and saw her soft smile. He wondered how she was going to answer him.   
    "Because we all love you. Even the one that hurt you so." Shi leaned on Cameron as he hugged her. He felt his heart unthaw a little realizing that the storm caller was right. He could not just stop loving because of one person.   
    "Oi.. Cam-Cam I have someone I need to introduce you too." Shi smiled slightly. "I think you might like this one as a friend at least." Shi drug the tech whiz back to the beach house. They past Christa and Dustin both who looked up at the pair in curiosity.   
    Hunter walked out on the deck with two people, one guy and a girl. All three looked at the pair that was coming toward them.   
    "Good your both here." Shi smiled and hugged the girl and gave the guy a kiss much to the amusement of both Cameron and Hunter. Christa's eyes widened. So did Dustin, for Shi was not known for kissing anyone.   
    "Who are they?" Christa asked. She noted that Cameron took himself over to stand with Hunter. She was now once again reminded of her ache. Dustin squeezed her shoulder as they watched the now unfolding scene before them with a glint in his eye.   
    "This is Ikkou." Shi said smiling at the Japanese youth. Christa noticed he was quite handsome. She watched as her guardian motioned toward a girl. "This is my friend Char. She is a tech whiz. I swear she likes computers more then people."   
    "I can at least tell what's wrong with a computer." Char said cheekily. She smiled softly at her taller friend. Though Char was not short she was still not taller then Shi. Christa noted Char was taller then her.   
    Cameron laughed. "I agree. They also don't lie and stab you in the back when you are not looking." His words were bitter and had the desired effect.   
    Christa left with Dustin on her heels.   
    Shi sighed feeling Ikkou squeeze her arm and Hunter hug her. "It's true though."   
    "We know." Hunter smiled wryly. "Sis is a bit sensitive toward stuff like that."   
    Ikkou shook his head. "She needs to reexamine her life."   
    Cameron nodded and Charlotte sighed.   
    Charlotte looked at Arashi. "I see what you mean. Chris needs to relearn how to live without telling lies to get her way."   
    "Exactly." Shi smiled softly. "Cam-Cam why don't you take Char out and show her your fave computer store. She mentioned something about needing computer parts. I knew you know of a good place."   
    Cameron nodded and he and Char left on their mission to get computer parts. 

    Inside Christa's room, the smaller ninja sat heavily on her small sofa. She felt another body settle next to her. She looked it was Dustin again. "Stop with the pity party."   
    "What, where you a dog in another life? Why are you following me?" She said even as she leaned into his shoulder and sighed heavily. "I hate myself." She said pulling away and looking at him.   
    "Yeah, well as they say, you made your bed, now you must sleep in it." Dustin said pulling her back to him. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her tightly.   
    "Dustin, Why do you think Shi called the police instead of just letting me leave?" Christa asked softly.   
    The question caught him off guard slightly. He continued to lean on her. "Because you are her charge. She is responsible and Shi takes her responsibilities very seriously."   
    "I've noticed." Christa said bitterly.   
    "Stop with the pity party. You been like this for a week and its not working." Dustin sighed. "You realize your being given a chance to redeem yourself."   
    "I am?" Christa was shocked. "But."   
    "Everyone deserves a chance at redemption Christa." Dustin said softly. "Everyone, keep proving you can keep your word. Don't lie or better yet if you do lie. Fess up to it right away. Don't cover it up."   
    Christa smiled. "I'll try and I will." 

    On the deck, Ikkou sighed he was leaning on the rail looking out at the ocean. Hunter and Shi were standing with him. The crimson wearing young men flanked the scarlet clad girl. This was how Blake, Tori, Shane, Char and Cameron found them about an hour later.   
    Tori blinked, "Ok what's going on?"   
    "We're thinking." Hunter answered.   
    "All of you.....This is bad. Anyway have any of you seen Dustin?" Tori said playfully.   
    "I think he's with Chris in her room." Shi said softly. "Don't you have something you two planned on doing?"   
     Tori smiled and nodded then went to get him since she knew no one else would. When she arrived and before she knocked she caught the last part of their conversation.   
    "And no I wasn't a dog in another life. I like you Chris, I like being around you, near you, with you. I don't like it when you lie though. But you are getting another chance to prove yourself. So do it. I will help you. I promise." He kissed her forehead and said. "You can come in Tori. I know you're there."   
    Tori entered blushing. "Sorry....Ready to go?"   
    "Yeah. I'll come back by later. I wanna continue talking with you. Okay?" Dustin stood up looking at the tiny girl. He sighed knowing that the others thought his endless faith in the good of people was foolish. He just could not help it.   
    "Okay." She said smiling as she watched them leave before getting up and changing into her training cloths to go spar with Shi and Hunter.   
    She found said pair still on the deck and staring out in the ocean. Christa looked at the alternate to red line. She had to smile a little for that's what they made her think of. Crimson and scarlet other forms of red.   
    Arashi looked over her shoulder. "Ready for training I see. Warm up Christa. Go for your run. Someone will be waiting for you in the dojo."   
    Christa nodded and took off for her run.   
    After she was out of ear shot. Shi looked at Ikkou much to Cameron's surprise. "Wanna be Christa's new sparing partner. I think she needs to learn that there are others as strong as her brother and I."   
    Ikkou smiled. "Do you have?"   
    "Full gear including the mask." Arashi smirked. "She will not know who she is dealing with. For we been using theater masks."   
    She drew the others to the dojo and showed Ikkou what she meant. They were white face masks that Cameron had made. They covered the face so that the person could not be seen.   
    Ikkou placed the mask on his head and smiled for he could see out of it. "She cannot see my eyes that is good. Hunter and I are the same height."   
    Hunter nodded. "We are."   
    Ikkou finished getting ready just as Christa entered the dojo. They bowed and began to spar. Ikkou knocked Christa to the floor and moved to pin her when she did a maneuver that brought her up and over Ikkou.   
    She thought she was fighting her brother but by not being stopped in that maneuver she knew it wasn't him or any of the others. None of them ever fell for that and always anticipated it. But them again they could have been playing her. For her opponent he had a way of anticipating her other moves so she was really confused. She continued to move around the person until he managed to pin her to the ground.   
    When they parted and bowed Chris looked at him. "Ok, who are you? I've never sparred with you before, have I?"   
    Ikkou just shook his head no and didn't say anything before leaving the room and into the back room to change.   
    Knowing she wasn't going to get and answer Chris just went inside and changed and showered. Christa loved feeling the water run over her body and took a longer then normal shower for she was trying to think. She sighed turning off the water and drying off and getting dressed.   
    Christa headed into the kitchen and fixed herself some tea and went into the living room to see Hunter, Ikkou and Shi talking. Turning the other way she began leaving.   
    "Why are you leaving?" Shi asked. She eyed Christa, her charge had become avoident ever since she lost it all. It really was not healthy.   
    "I didn't want to intrude." She answered facing them. She felt really odd with all three sets of eyes on her. She felt like they were weighing her on something unknown to her standards.   
    "You are welcome in here...you know that." Shi answered her catching sight of her arm. "Christa your arm is swollen."   
    "Huh?" Chris looked down and sure enough it was swollen. "Funny, never noticed it." She said before sitting down.   
    Shi walked over and looked at it. Frowning Christa sat very still for she knew she unintentionally upset the storm caller. "Ikkou-chan get me the first aid kit." Shi looked at Christa. "Something bit you. I don't know what it is. But I want to make sure its not poisoning you."   
    Christa looked at Arashi wide eyed.   
    Ikkou handed Arashi the kit and he and Hunter both sat down near the two. Shi placed the open kit in Hunter's lap and began to fix up Christa's arm with all the care she could.   
    Christa did not know if she wanted to laugh or cry. For sometimes she forgot how much Arashi cared for her. She watched as Shi wrapped her arm.   
    "There that poultice will draw what ever it is out." Shi sighed looking at her. "I need to change it every thirty minutes until the bite is gone."   
    Christa nodded and thanked her softly. She sat and placed her tea on a coaster and drew her knees up and wrapped her good arm around them.   
    When Ikkou saw her doing this it seemed to him that she was trying to disappear from sight. It was then that he knew something was bothering her. Unsure of how to ask her and not wanting to frighten her he stood and motioned for Shi to follow him into the kitchen.   
    "Yes Ikkou-kun. What is it?" She leaned on the counter looking at the taller Japanese man. She knew it must be important if Ikkou was drawing her away.   
    "Something is wrong with your charge, but I don't know what it is." He said. "What happened?"   
    Shi filled in Ikkou quietly after he drew in closer. He frowned and shook his head.   
    "That is not good Shi-chan" Ikkou frowned. "She needs to learn not to lie but she also needs that broken trust healed and back so she...."   
    "Does not destroy herself with her guilt." Shi finished for him. "I know Ikkou-chan" 

    Back in the front room. "Is there anything you want to talk about sis?" Hunter asked gently. He looked at her. "I am no longer as mad as I was. I am still upset Monkey. But know this." Ikkou and Shi watched this from the hall. Christa looked up at her brother. "I will always love you Monkey. No matter what I'll love you."   
    Christa let out a small cry and launched herself at her brother. Hugging him and crying for she thought he hated her. Hunter held Christa as she cried. "I do love you Monkey. Even when you piss me off I love you."   
    Shi and Ikkou joined the siblings. "He is not the only one who loves and cares for you." Arashi pointed out to the now brawling girl. "We all do. We are just hurt Monkey." Wiping a tear away from her face. "I know you don't want another Mum. But we are both stuck with this."   
    "Thank you....Thank you so much for not sending me away." Chris said softly letting go of her brother and hugging the storm caller. "I'm sorry....I got so used to lying to get what I needed to survive that I forgot how to live without it. I never meant it to hurt anyone...but it just didn't seem fair at the time."   
    Arashi hugged her charge and leaned on her rocking her back and forth. "I understand...but you broke the rules and now your suffering the consequences. I don't like punishing you....but sometimes it's needed to impress the importance and seriousness of your choices."   
    "I know. And I'm sorry." Chris let go of the storm caller tears still running down her cheeks. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" She asked looking the storm caller in the eyes.   
    "Give him time." Arashi smiled softly at her. "Though I will say it will only be as friends now Monkey child."   
    "I could handle friends." Christa admitted.   
    "Good." Arashi smiled a little. "For friends is what you will end up being."   
    Hunter and Ikkou looked at each other and they joined Shi in her hugging Monkey. 


	3. Sad Songs

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their Sentai counter parts belong to their respected owners. All rights theirs. 

**Author's notes:** The poem-song in here belongs to Ragemoon. No taking without asking first. Karma is a hard thing.. don't tempt it. For it bites back hard and with a vengeance. 

**Thunder Storms**

By   
Ragemoon   
and   
Monkey Chan 

Chapter 3: Sad Songs 

    One week after Christa and Hunter made up slightly. The tiny blonde was sitting on a rocky over hang staring out into the vastness of the ocean. Her guitar was laying next to her and she slowly picked it up and ran her fingers its polished surface.   
    This was her favorite guitar, her first guitar. The one she had learned every chord she knew on. The one that carried the best sound of all the guitars she owned, in her opinion. She picked it up again and her eyes gazed out into the ocean.   
    Placing her hands in the proper position she began playing one of her most recent songs. So far this was the only one she hadn't been able to find words for so she just played hoping the words would come to her. Then they came rising to the surface.   
    She realized they were not her words but the words she had heard Arashi singing with no music the other day. Her words fit with Christa's music. She smiled lightly thinking at maybe it was another way she and Shi could heal together.   
    So she sang: 

"Frozen in place, rooted in fear   
I stand barely breathing   
Wishing you were near   
For you have chained me   
Taken me prisoner   
With in your heart 

I am chained   
Set me free   
How can a wild thing love?   
While trapped in chains   
Set me free 

Held within your heart   
Chained to the darkest part of your soul   
I stand waiting for you   
To come to me   
To gift me with what you   
Have taken from me 

I am chained   
Set me free   
How can a wild thing love?   
While trapped in chains   
Set me free 

Freedom to love you   
That is all I ask   
Set this chains away from me   
You know I will not run   
You know I will stay   
You know that I love 

I am chained   
Set me free   
How can a wild thing love?   
While trapped in chains   
Set me free   
Set me free   
Unchain me   
Beloved" 

    This was how Ikkou found her thirty minutes later. He listened to her soft sweet voice sing the sad melody that seemed to rise from the very depths of her being and smiled to himself. For he also heard Arashi singing those words the other day. Both he and Hunter had though neither let Shi know they over heard her singing. She was quite a bit sensitive about it.   
    Both young women had beautiful voices. Though Arashi claimed she could not sing. Ikkou know that Christa, Hunter, Cameron and himself felt different about that.   
    Christa was healing, slowly. She felt someone watching her but just kept playing. Singing the last note she sat there arms resting on top with her chin sitting atop her hands. "Something I can do for you, Ikkou?"   
    "Arashi wants you to come back to the house." He looked at her his crimson silk shirt clung to him as the wind softly played with them both. "It's time for lunch and she said you skipped breakfast this morning."   
    "Oh...Ok." She sighed getting up and grabbing her guitar and following behind Ikkou as they headed to the house. She blushed. "I came out early to watch the ocean. I forgot."   
    Ikkou squeezed her shoulder. "It all takes time you know." He pointed out to her. Christa looked up at him. "It's hard when you loose something like trust to regain it seems like a challenge."   
    "It is a challenge." Christa said softly. "For everything is questioned."   
    "It should be." Ikkou looked at her. "Nothing good is ever easy Christa."   
    Christa nodded as they entered the beach house. Arashi's lunch smells assaulted Christa's nose and reminded her stomach that she was indeed hungry.   
    She sat down with Arashi, Hunter, Blake, Leslie, Charlotte and Ikkou. The others were missing from this lunch. Christa knew that Dustin was working. Shane was practicing his skateboarding moves. Tori and Cameron were at ninja ops. For Tori was Cameron's guinea pig for a new training simulation.   
    Christa found herself eating well for the first time in two weeks. She knew her appetite was returning. Even if it was a normal appetite. She ate all that she placed on her bowl of rice. Her chopsticks making quick work of her food.   
    No one spoke while eating. Though Christa could tell there was a lot on everyone's minds.   
    A few hours later Christa was sitting in the music room writing a different song on the piano. She was lost in the process of music making. She realized that Arashi was good with the words while the music parts came easily for her.   
    _'I will have to talk with her about it.'_ Christa thought to herself._ 'I'd like to write music with her.'_   
    An hour later she entered the kitchen and saw a note pinned on the fridge door. "Monkey-Girl, the others and I have ranger business to attend to. We'll be gone for a few days. Char and Les will be there with you. So no I am not leaving you alone. Blessed be, Shi."   
    Christa sighed and opened the fridge and pulled out some juice. Pouring a glass she stood there drinking it slowly. Knowing she couldn't allow herself to sleep that night with no one around she opted to busy herself with the TV or something else. She had already forgotten that she was not going to be alone.   
    Though her two roomies were a bit extra quite and did not know of her nightmares. Christa was constantly surprised to find snacks made and what ever meal was waiting for her to eat. Christa just sighed and decided that Arashi's beach house was very odd.   
    Two days later she was Chris laid on her bed and sighed holding a teddy bear in her arms. Everyone was supposedly on ranger assignments and there was no one around. For Christa kept forgetting that Char and Les were there. This was bad. She needed someone around and well there was no one. She felt more than heard anyone enter the room. "I though everyone was busy."   
    "Yeah well I finished early." A softly accented voice greeted her ears. "Plus you were never alone Christa. Char and Les are here with you. Acting like ghosts they are. But here they are." Over the weeks her and Ikkou had begun to get closer. He was almost one of her brothers. He walked over to her and sat down beside her holding her close. "What's wrong."   
    She didn't answer him so he turned her to face him and then he turned her face up and looked into her soft blue eyes and smiled. "Tell me. It will help."   
    "Well you see my parents were killed by Lothor and every so often I get these really bad nightmares, that I cant wake up from. One time it was so bad I actually fell into a coma. I can't go to sleep unless someone is around to wake me up. Cam and Shi and Hunter used to do it. But none of them are here and I haven't slept for two days because no one's been here." She whined making Ikkou smile and shake his head. For the little blonde had never been alone but she seemed to want to believe it.   
    "Sleep....I'll wake you up." Chris was asleep before he even finished the sentence. She snuggled into his chest and slept soundly for the first two hours before getting lost in a nightmare. Ikkou woke Christa up and smiled at her as she realized she was awake again. "Your awake now. Shi did tell me of your nightmares..."   
    "Remind me to hug her when she gets back" Monkey said hugging him slightly.   
    "I will Monkey chan." Ikkou hugged her. "Come on there is a Moto X show on TV that I want to watch. Join me?"   
    "If you don't mind a sleeping monkey beside you." She smiled at the taller Japanese man.   
    "Iie Monkey-chan." He smiled. "Come I really want to see it." He pulled her up and smiled as he turned and walked out to the front room.   
    "Oi you're as bad as Hunter..." Chris said sitting down beside him. Ikkou smiles. Turning on the TV Christa saw three people on the TV racing and she knew all three.   
    "Is this the reason you wanted to watch so bad." She said looking over at him before yawning and leaning back against the couch. Ikkou grabbing a pillow and placing it in his lap motioned for her to lay upon it.   
    "Hai that is why. They are racing for you." Ikkou pointed out that each of the three racers had a bit of forest green on.   
    "But why...?" She was truly puzzled by this.   
    "They want you to earn back your right to race." Ikkou looked down at her. "Shi misses racing with you."   
    Christa sighs watching her friends race on the TV. "And I miss racing, and driving, and fighting. I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to be enough"   
    "Give it time Christa-chan." Ikkou sighed. "I have faith in you. I know Shi does as well. She just has to be careful." He looked at her. "Have you tried talking to her about ways to gain back what you lost?"   
    "No.. I feel like I don't have the right to ask for it back" Christa said sighing for she was not understanding what Ikkou was trying to tell her.   
    "Now Monkey-chan." Ikkou shook his head. "You have a right to earn back the trust you broke and the privileges you lost."   
    "Earn yes...ask no." Christa still was confused by what Ikkou was trying to tell her.   
    "Read." he handed her a rolled scroll.   
    She eyed him and the rolled piece of paper with a sigh. "What is it with you people...do you keep scrolls everywhere. Ever heard of a book?"   
    Ikkou smirked. "I like scrolls." He sighed. "Read Monkey-chan."   
    Christa reads as Ikkou instructed her to do: 

_**Dear Christa. **_

I am tired of seeing you moping around so Ikkou, Hunter and I talked of ways you can earn your privileges back. Here we go. You must prove your trust worthy. If you say you're going to be somewhere.. be there.. meet a bud, call us tell us you made it.. that you're safe...   
    Reading that made Christa smile. She read on. 

**_As you learn and earn the trust you broke back. You'll gain more freedom. How does that sound? I hope you like this Monkey... for it's my best offer. I don't wish to cage you. But until I can trust you again. Caged you must me... _**

yours,   
Arashi 

    "So, I go about earning this how? I'm grounded. I can't go anywhere." Christa said flabbergasted by the contents of the scroll.   
    "You ask." Ikkou pointed out to her. "Ask Shi-chan if you can go with her.. or with your brothers.. or with Tori."   
    "Oh...." She said as it hit her what he been trying to tell her. "I feel so blonde."   
    "See." Ikkou laughed softly. "Seems Blake-kun got first, Hunter-kun second and Shi-chan third."   
    Christa blinked in shock for the standings. "That's new.....Shi rarely looses"   
    "Cannot always win." Ikkou smiled wanly. "Make life boring."   
    "You always beat me. Losing...is boring" She pointed out to him. Even though she knew it was sparing and he and Shi both acted like her sensei. She still did not like to lose.   
    Ikkou laughs. "Poor Monkey-chan." Tickles the smaller girl.   
    "Eep, no.. stop.." She laughed as his fingers ran up and down her sides, "Ikkou stop..."   
    He is unmerciful and in walks Hunter and Shi and they join in on the tickle Monkey. Ikkou stops but Shi and Hunter continues the tickle torture.   
     "Ahhhh...stop..." The smaller blonde girl begged as she was beset by ticklers.   
    Grabbing Hunter's hands Chris attempts to dislodge herself and is very unsuccessful. Both grin at her. Then they stop and Shi speaks. "Did you see the Moto tournament and read the scroll?"   
    "Yes and Yes and I'll do it." Christa pronounced to her guardian. Knowing with a lighter heart that this was the right thing to do.   
    Shi smiles lightly. "Good Monkey. Off to bed o' tired one. We're going to bed now."   
    Hunter and Ikkou both smirk.   
    "Sleep....that what they call it now?" Christa eyed the grinning crimson wearing young men behind Shi. Christa knew Arashi could not see the looks and the grins. But she could and she really did not want to know what the pair was planning.   
    "Drink this." Shi hands her a cup of tea that had been sitting on the table.   
    "What is it?" Christa accepts the cup and looks at it dubiously. It smelled good and looked like tea but Christa had a feeling it would not taste good at all.   
    "It will help you sleep without nightmares." Shi said softly. "Been doing research."   
    "Oh..." Christa nodded knowing her brother and soul brother were both watching her like hawks.   
    "So drink." Shi said softly.   
    Chris did so and winced slightly, it tasted awful.   
    "Drink it all I know it tastes bad." Shi sighed.   
    Christa blushed and did so. She hated being so damn readable all the time but hey that was the least of her worries. "Am I supposed to be this sleepy..." she asked yawing.   
    "I tasted it Christa. I know it tastes terrible." Shi smirked. Knowing that the potion was working just like it was suppose too.   
    "Hai you are." Shi answered her looking at Hunter. "Put your sister to bed."   
    "Come on Monkey....lets go night-night." Hunter did as Arashi bade him. He also shot he storm caller a look for ordering him around. Shi just smiled sweetly as he picked her up and carried his now sleeping sister to her room and tucked her in.   
    Shi looked at Ikkou and turned off the TV.   
    "Let's go to bed." Ikkou said.   
    Stretching Arashi looked at him. "What if I don't want too." she smirked. "Who's going to make me?"   
    "ME!" he said grabbing her by the wrist and pullin her close.   
    "Oh really?" She smirked at him.   
    "And me" Hunter said standing behind her.   
    "And we never said we had to go to sleep." Ikkou whispered in her ear. Making her shiver with his breath on her neck.   
    "There is no doubling teaming." Shi growled. Trying to calm the torrent of emotions that both Hunter and Ikkou roused in her. But those emotions would not be quelled.   
    "Says who?" Hunter said in her other ear. His breath got another shiver from the storm caller between the two young men.   
    "Hmm." Arashi smirked trying to regain the now spiraling out of control situation. "Me." Shi giggled. "That's who. Doubling teaming no fair."   
    "Well all is fair in love...and war." Ikkou stated making the storm caller shiver again with his statement.   
    Arashi growled at them both. A small storm began to form, not of anger but from other emotions. Hands trailed fire over her as she fought to maintain some control over this situation, she was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. They carried her off to her room and together drove the beauty between them to heights she never thought reachable. And the storm over head let loose. Lighting raced across the sky and thunder rolled. 

    Elsewhere in Hunter and Blake's apartment, Tori jumped as she cuddled in Blake's arms. "What the hell?" She could not believe a storm was so suddenly erupting over head.   
    Blake smiled knowing what a sudden change of weather meant. "Shi is either extremely happy or extremely mad" Blake answered rubbing Tori's back.   
    "So does she have to create a storm." Tori sighed as another peal of thunder rolled startling the water ninja.   
    Blake laughed softly and held Tori. "It will pass soon. My gut tells me it's a happy storm...."   
    Tori sighs, then frowns. Something occurred to her so she voiced it "You don't think your brother...Ikkou...Shi..."   
    "Prolly." Blake laughed softly. "I was wondering how much longer they could hold out on each other."   
    "Poor Chris...She is a very light sleeper and I know she hates storms more than I do." Tori said shivering as another peal of thunder roared outside.   
    "Well. If I know Shi. Christa prolly had some of that tea." Blake hugged Tori to him. "She'll sleep."   
    Tori sighed and growled to Blake. "Shi is evil..."   
    Blake laughed. "No she is not.." He kissed her temple.   
    "Hmmm...Love you." Tori said forgetting why she was displeased with the storm caller.   
    "Love you too Tori....go back to sleep." Blake leaned back and closed his eyes just as Tori did. 

    Meanwhile else where. Cameron watches as a storm rolls in. He couldn't help but think of Christa for a split second before turning back and looking at his room.   
    "Cam?" A female voice called out softly. "Are you ready do some stargazing the storm should not last too long?"   
    Cameron walked over to where Charlotte was standing. They both smiled at each other. "I get this feeling that this storm is not natural. Do you?"   
    Cameron nodded. "Yea the storm feels passion endued. I know of only one storm caller."   
    "Me too." Char said softly. As they walked up to the observation room at the place Shi helped her and Leslie find while they were in Blue Bay harbor. 

    Back at the beach house, Shi was lying between Ikkou and Hunter and the three were sleeping peacefully.   
    In Christa's room she was sleeping the sleep of the dead. The tea allowed her to rest deeply and completely with no worry of nightmares.   
    When she awoke the next morning she looked over at the clock. It was 9:30 and her first reaction was to jump out of bed and throw on a shirt and head into the kitchen for something to eat. She didn't see anyone nor did she see the remains of breakfast.   
    Christa padded thought the garden and came to the rice panel door that marked Arashi's door and decided to knock on Shi's door. When no one answered she opened it slightly and was met with the sight of the three locked in an embrace all asleep among Shi's huge blankets. Christa managed not to squeal for she realized she was looking at her brother, Ikkou and Shi.   
    She went into the kitchen and poured herself some cereal and milk and a glass of OJ when Ikkou and Hunter came walking into the kitchen....in their boxers. Christa eeped before adverting her eyes.   
    Even though she found Ikkou handsome her brother was another matter. She really did not want to stare at him.   
    "Sorry sis." Hunter said smiling to himself and winking at Ikkou, before walking to the fridge and grabbing three waters and then he and Ikkou walked back out.   
    Christa sighed knowing that the two were in no way sorry. "I am so going to be scared for life." She shook her head and smiled softly. "Not that I don't deserve it." She laughed at the irony of the situation.   
    Two hours later all three entered the house and began preparing lunch. Christa looked at Shi and contemplated asking her something. The storm caller read the question in her charges eyes. "Just ask it Monkey Child."   
    "May I go to the mall for a few hours with Tori today?" Christa asked as Tori walked in with Blake.   
    "Well Tori?" Shi asked the blonde.   
    "I want her to come with me." Tori smiled lightly. "Blake does not want to go."   
    "I don't." Blake smiled. "So I suggested Christa." His eyes glittered for the entire team was on the secret of getting Christa to earn her place back among them. "Where is bro?"   
    "With Ikkou." Arashi smiled as Blake blushed lightly. She knew that the younger thunder brother suspected that Ikkou and Hunter were together with each other as much as they were with Shi. "They are sparring."   
    "I hope so." Blake disappeared off to talk to his brother. 

    Cameron was looking at Charlotte over breakfast. They had meet at Denny's for breakfast. The two were still discussing computers and getting to know each other.   
    The pair smiled over coffee and their breakfasts which were alike. That fact made them both laugh. "I wanna go back to the mall and check out the computer store again."   
    "Ok...let's finish this and by then it should be time for the mall to open." 

    Back at Shi's Chris sat looking at her guardian praying she'd say yes and she could go out with Tori.   
    "Ok...fine you can go. Call when you get there. If you are going to be more than three hours call and call before you leave anyway. Ok."   
    "Ok. Thank you so much Arashi." She said hugging Shi tightly before running to change.   
    Appearing five minutes later and hugged Arashi again and kissing both brothers cheeks who were now seated at the table with Ikkou and headed out with Tori. 

    At the mall Chris and Tori were talking and laughing and just turned the corner when they saw Cam and some girl shopping together. Seeing them shop caused Chris to stop and stare.   
    Tori blinked and pulled her away from the happy shopping pair. Christa was in a daze as they shopped some more.   
    "Earth to Christa?" Tori said. "They were not doing anything."   
    "I know." Christa sighed. "It's just hard seeing him with other girls." Looking at Tori. "It's hard seeing him with you or Shi."   
    Tori sighed. "Christa that is not healthy." The two walked back to the van.   
    When they arrived back home Chris walked in and walked straight to her room while Tori filled everyone in. Shi and Hunter sighed .   
    Shi shook her head. "So he was shopping with another girl and looking cozy."   
    "She also said she gets it bad when she sees him with either of us as well." Tori sighed knowing the reactions that were about to explode.   
    "What the hell." Hunter said blinking. "Why?"   
    Ikkou squeezed the volatile Hunter's shoulder. "Calm Hunter-kun. No time to loose it."   
    Hunter sighed.   
    A natural thunder storm began to blow in fast and hard and Dustin walked in just then. He looked at the crew before him. "Is Shi mad?" He asked them. He watched as they shook their heads. "Natural then. I am going to talk to Chris." Dustin disappeared off to see Christa. When he arrived he heard running water and assumed she was taking a shower. Deciding to sit and wait for her he looked at a photo album that was sitting on the coffee table.   
    He smiled at some of the pictures but throughout he noticed all the ones of her and Cameron or just any with Cameron in them were turned face down. Sighing he knew it was her way of coping with her loss. He looked up when she walked out twenty minutes later drying her hair with a towel and wearing a green terry cloth robe.   
    "Oh." She said surprised then smiled at him. "Hey Dustin. What's up?" She said walking over and sitting next to him on the sofa.   
    "Not much. Kelly let me go early since it was slow and I decided to come spend some time with one of my favorite girls." Dustin smiled he was enjoying seeing her only in a towel. She was a very pretty petite girl.   
    "Dustin stop it." Christa growled not really feeling up to the banter.   
    "Stop what, you are one of my favorite girls." He smiled at her and she had to laugh at his joke. His sincerity and trust amazed her to no end. She was very grateful to have Dustin as one of her best friends. 

    Back in the kitchen Shi looked at Tori. "That is not healthy. I mean I know she loved him but this is ridiculous."   
    "It's only been a few months Shi. Give it some time to heal but your right it isn't very healthy. I have a feeling things are going to get worse between those two before the get better." Tori looked at the dark haired girl next to her.   
    "Hai, I do too." Arashi cursed in a few other languages. "Damnit this is not going to be easy. I hate this."   
    Tori nodded.   
    Ikkou and Hunter looked at each other. They knew exactly what Shi meant. Hunter had noticed the attraction between Charlotte and Cameron. Though neither wanted to mess up their newly developing friendship.   
    Ikkou sighed for he too had noticed. He was glad they were both taking it slow. He knew Char had gotten over a messy break up as well.   
    Leslie walked in looking at the crew. "Hey guys."   
    They all nodded. 

    Elsewhere, Cameron and Charlotte were rebuilding Char's computer. The pair were laughing softly at their own antics. Their hands brushed and they laughed softly as they went back to work.   
    Two hours later Char and Cameron were uploading the last of the software and checking to make sure everything worked fine. Both were happy with the results that they had done between themselves.   
    Char thanked Cameron and they began playing a complicated and complex game of computer chess, neither gaining nor losing for a good amount of time. 

    Leslie had come to hook up with Tori and Blake. The three left like they were on a mission. Which amused Shi, Ikkou and Hunter to no end.   
    Hunter, Shi, and Ikkou, after Tori, Leslie and Blake were gone, sat talking quietly. The rain fell softly but strongly from the sky and everyone opted to just stay inside and let her work.   
    The trio turned on the TV and started up some fighter games. All three taking turns wining and loosing. Though Ikkou so far had the most wins. 


End file.
